Robbie's Downfall
by pbow
Summary: Robbie Shapiro pays a visit to the Vega residence with ill intent on his mind. Rated M for adult situation.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the TV series **Victorious**. Nickelodeon does. I use the characters: Tori, David, Trina and Holly Vega along with Robbie Shapiro and Rex Powers and for my own unique purposes. I receive nothing for this tale of the strange.

A/N: I know I usually write about the adventures of Kim Possible and the gang, but this story just had a mind of its own and wrote itself. (Then it demanded to be posted.) This tale takes place during the current, 4th season and explores some of the possibilities that _**should**_ have occurred after the Platinum Music Awards episode.

Xxxxxx

"Rob, just do it!"

Those words, coming from anyone other than the _thing_ that spoke them would normally be ignored. But since Rex Powers, the puppet and alter ego of Robby Shapiro, had said it, the dark haired boy just couldn't refuse.

Robbie had thought he'd gotten over his 'Rex Domination' phase when Lane Alexander, the student guidance councilor at Hollywood Arts High School, had helped him conquer that situation last year, but it was back in full force now and Rex _demanded_ that action be taken.

It didn't matter to anyone else that Rex was only suppose to be a ventriloquist dummy... er, puppet... ah, mannequin? To Robby he was just as human as Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade or _her._

And now Rex was demanding that Robby take sexual advantage of _her,_ the cutest girl at Hollywood Arts.

_Her_ being Victoria Vega;

Or Tori, as she was commonly called by everyone. (Robbie wanted to start calling her 'Double D' in a sort of pet nickname.)

Robbie knew that Tori and her older sister, Trina, were home alone for the weekend. It was Friday evening and the girl's parents were away on another one of their frequent getaway trips up the coast and weren't expected to be back until late Sunday night. That meant the Vega sisters were home alone trying to avoid each other so they wouldn't get on each other's nerves too much.

Robbie also knew of the perfect hiding place to peer into the kitchen/living room area of the downstairs. The little azalea bush on the back porch was close enough to the door and just the right size to hide behind; something he'd done on many occasions while spying on the tall, lithe piece of feminine flesh.

It was early Friday night and Trina had just returned home after another failed date with some boy who she'd conned into taking her out. The date quickly ended when he realized that she was a self-centered, egotistical, deluded girl who demanded that he totally pay for the date, not to mention that he should pay total attention to her.

Robbie watched as Trina stomped up the steps, supposedly to her room to sulk over the failed date, nearly knocking Tori over on the way.

"Another bad date? Ha ha!" The younger girl gleefully teased while drying her long dark hair with a towel. She was only wearing a midriff baring t-shirt and short shorts since she wasn't planning to go out tonight and none of her friends should show up.

"Oh yeah?" Trina angrily turned on her younger sister as she reached the landing on the staircase. "It's Friday night. Why aren't you out doing something with your little friends?"

"Well, let's see." Tori nonchalantly ticked off on her fingers, "Andre is meeting with Shawn Quincy about a possible contract to write music for some of the artists on his label. Beck has a bit part for a movie that's being shot tonight and I _don't_ want to interfere like last time when I almost got him fired. Cat has some relatives visiting and needed to stay home while Jade is having the teal highlight in her hair redone. But we're all suppose to meet at Karaoke Dokey tomorrow night. I didn't have any plans so I stayed home, did my homework and washed my hair."

"Weren't you supposed to meet with Shawn Quincy today?"

"I did," Tori triumphantly boasted, "after school. I'm supposed to go in to the studio all next week after school is over to cut some tracks, but the albums release is being delayed until the hangup with my contract with _Mason Thornesmith_ is cleared up." (The manipulative producer's name virtually dripped with disdain. Sure, he got her singing talent exposed on worldwide television, but he'd also made her life a living hell with his idea of what her image should be. And now he was messing up her life with a pesky lawsuit.)

"I thought that was all taken care of," Trina stated in confusion as she walked back down the stairs to continue the conversation face to face. She was very interested in the situation. If Tori hit it big, then she might be able to ride her sister's coattails to stardom. Heck, Trina would even start by singing backup. There'd been a few ladies who started off their careers as backup singers.

"It should be soon," Tori informed her older sister. "He's suing to extend the contract for an additional album but Shawn's attorney, Mr. Barrister, told me that the contract was only suppose to be for the _one_ song I sang on the Platinum Music Awards, and that _Mr. Thornesmith_," the name again dripped with contempt, "doesn't have a leg to stand on. A judge will hear the case next week and Mr. Barrister expects it to be thrown out of court. He's plans on calling the case frivolous and to counter sue for all the hardship I had to go through _and_ for wasting the court's time. That means I might get a few buck out of it, too."

Tori smugly smiled and added, "After the verdict comes down, I can _officially_ sign with Shawn and my music career is a go."

"You make me sick," Trina spat in revulsion. Everything _always_ seemed to come up roses for her sister in the end. She quickly spun and angrily stomped back up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut after her.

"I love you too, Trina," Tori jovially called to her highly irate sister. She sat down on the couch, turned on the television and flipped thru the channels to the movie she wanted to watch, then nestled in with a pillow on her lap.

"What about _me?"_ Robbie indignantly asked Rex in a hushed voice as he stood up outside on the patio where he and Rex had been eavesdropping. "She didn't mention anything about what _I'm_ doing tonight."

"Who care," the puppet, er... 'small person' snidely answered. _"Nobody_ cares what you do on the weekend. That's why you need to take the bull by the horns and make some time with Tori."

"But I like Cat," Robbie argued with his pint-sized cohort.

"You know that redheaded ditz doesn't see you as boyfriend material ever since she met your grandma," Rex indignantly replied. "The hair dye she uses must've seeped into her brain and fried what few braincells she had. The only girl who's been nice to you at all is Tori."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she likes me like that," the curly-haired boy sighed. Robbie knew it was fruitless to argue with Rex, he always won out with logic and venom but he had to give it a shot. What Rex was suggesting just didn't feel right.

"She doesn't need to _like_ you, Rob," the mannequin spat back. "You're just going in there for a little roll in the hay. You know she wants it. She hasn't hooked up with any guy since she came to Hollywood Arts and her hormones are probably redlining by now. Why else would she have that pillow between her legs? It's a substitute for a guys _wang_ and you're the perfect substitute for a pillow. You're _soft._"

"You're probably right," Robbie sighed as he peered around the bush and lustfully gazed at the beautiful girl who appeared to have nodded off. The overhead lights were turned off and the illumination from the TV screen danced enticingly over her lithe frame and face.

"So, what should I do?" Robbie begged, unsure of how he should get started. He'd never been with a girl before. Sure he knew the basics, what went where and such, but he had no idea how to get to that point.

"Just go in there and start groping," Rex practically hollered. "She'll get turned on and take it from there once you get started."

Robbie had started to creep around the bush, headed for the door, when he saw the lights go out in what he could only guess to be Trina's bedroom on the second floor. He paused for a moment letting the girl settle in for the night before he again started for the patio door.

"Rob," Rex forcefully whispered as they entered the kitchen. "Before you start, drop me off in Trina's room."

"Why would you want to be dropped off in her bedroom?" Robbie questioned.

"Just do it!"

Robbie obeyed, certain that Rex had some devious plan to frighten Trina or something. Nobody liked the egotistical girl so maybe she deserved a little scare from Rex. He skirted the wraparound couch in the main room and snuck up the stairs. Guessing from the location of where the light had gone out, Robbie opened one of the bedroom door and peered in. He'd guessed right. Trina was snug her bed, blindfold on and lightly snoring. Robbie set Rex on the foot of the bed, snuck back out and headed downstairs.

Robbie Shapiro hesitated as he stood behind the long-haired teen. Tori appeared to still be dozing. Her eyes were closed and her head lolled back, resting on the back of the sofa. The pillow had fallen to the floor when she'd stretched out in her nap while Robbie was upstairs. Both of her arms were sprawled out to the side lying on the cushions of the couch. It appeared to be an open invitation to the boy that she was welcoming him with a hug and maybe desired a whole lot more.

Rob moved around to stand in front of Tori, unsure of exactly what to do. He bent over to grope her breasts through the t-shirt and hesitated, pulling back his hands. He moved again to cop a feel but again, he could do it. He moved back around behind her, thinking that maybe if he didn't see Tori's face he could get started in on the pleasure. _Still,_ he couldn't bring himself to touch her.

The messy-haired youth felt like such a wimp.

Robbie suddenly noticed something. Some of Tori's long, luscious black hair was hanging over the back of the couch. He knelt down and gently brushed his fingers through her gorgeous, still slightly damp locks. Really getting turned on by the tactile sensation, he brought some of the hair up to his face and deeply inhaled. Ah, yes. Tori had just washed her hair and it smelled like an herbal garden.

Robbie luxuriated in the smell and feel of her hair, rubbing it in to his cheeks and nose as he quietly moaned, "Oh Tori, you're so beautiful and smart and kind. I want to make sweet love to you."

The sensory overload of doing so made his jeans feel extremely tight in the crotch and he knew that he'd have to relieve the pressure soon or he'd be in a world of pain. With one hand, he reached down and undid the button and zipper of his blue jeans as he continued to sniff and grope her hair. With a little difficulty, Robbie was able pushed his jeans and underwear down around his knees. His free hand encircled his raging hard-on and he automatically started to masturbate.

Suddenly the front door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Vega stepped in, dropping their overnight bags to the floor next to the fireplace. David Vega, a police officer by profession, flipped on the lights.

With a strangled "_Eep"_ that was loud enough to wake the dead, Robbie jumped to his feet and back up a step almost tripping over the pants around his ankles. He desperately yelped, "You're suppose to be on vacation this weekend!"

"And you're not suppose to be in my house with your dingus hanging out," David Vega angrily shouted and pointed at said offending appendage. He noticed Tori on the sofa, just waking up and accused, "And what were you doing to _my_ daughter?"

Obviously not enough blood was getting to Robbie's brain, being directed to elsewhere in his body, and he promptly fainted.

"What's going on?" Tori questioned as she sat up, looked around and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She saw Robbie's half naked body on the floor behind her and let out a brief, startled scream as she leapt to her feet and backed away.

"It's okay, Tori," Holly Vega cooed as she immediately went to her daughter and wrapped her in a motherly protective embrace. "I think we arrived just in time so nothing happened."

"Why are you back so soon?" Tori questioned, trying to get a handle on the whole situation and not wanting to even think about why Robbie had been half naked in her home.

"There's was a major accident on the Pacific Coast Highway. Your father and I didn't want to spend an hour detouring around it, so we decided to come home and try again next weekend."

"I've had enough of that boy," David said as he got out his cellphone, dialed work and explained to the dispatcher, "Yes, this is David Vega. I have a perp in my house that I just caught trying to rape one of my daughters. He's also been stalking her for a while now... Yes, send a squad car right over."

"Rape?" Tori squeaked. She realized it was true. She'd told her parents that Robbie, after his confession at school, had secretly hid outside their kitchen door on a few occasions to watch her, and that he'd hit on her numerous times. Well, it was mostly Rex hitting on her but...

She could see where her father equated all that with stalking, and Robbie's slowly shrinking member, which was still plainly visible, definitely meant that he was just about to take advantage of her while she slept in front of the TV.

"Yes, honey," David said as he moved over to handcuff the dark-haired boy and cover him up. "Robbie definitely has a few major problems that need to be addressed. It's better to take care of those issues now rather than maybe have them escalate into violence later."

"I guess your right," Tori sighed in resignation. Living in Los Angeles, she'd heard too many stories of stalkers turned rapist, then moving on to violence when stalking and rape weren't satisfying enough. She wasn't really sure if Robbie Shapiro had the guts to rape anyone or get violent, but he definitely needed to face his problem concerning Rex, his other personality. (And now it was obvious that he might have a sexual obsession with her.)

"By the way," Tori begged, obviously looking around the room for something. "Where's Rex?"

Xxxxxx

"Oh yes, _YES!"_ Trina Vega howled in sheer bliss as she rammed the anatomically correct puppet into her core. She knew she wouldn't be heard by her sister downstairs. Her room had been soundproofed, at her own request, so others in the house wouldn't wake her from her beauty sleep.

"Oh, Rex, you are a _God_ in the bedroom! I'm keeping you forever!"

"Whatever you say, Katrina," Rex replied using the girls full first name, something nobody ever did. "You're much tighter than any of those Northridge skanks."

Trina snapped out of orgasmic haze and queerly peered at the puppet. She begged, "Did you just say something?"

Not getting a answer, just a blank stare coming from the object in her hands, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her erotic endeavor, wallowing in the more than satisfying sexual sensation.

Xxxxxx

Yes, I watch other things besides Kim Possible. I do have a Danny Phantom story on another website that I'll eventually get back to, but I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that I have a few KP stories in the pipeline.

What can I say, I'm a child at heart that never grew up. That's why I like KP, DP and Victorious among other Disney and Nickelodeon shows.


End file.
